1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter “EL”) device that displays. The invention also relates to a liquid crystal device that displays.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic EL display has many advantageous properties as a display compared to a liquid crystal display, such as high response speed, wide directionality, good viewing characteristic properties of natural light emitting elements, and in addition, the organic EL display has a wide operating temperature range. Therefore, the use of organic EL displays is currently being studied for use in numerous electronic apparatus that require a display.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 12-105573 discloses a related art technology that uses an organic EL display as a display of an electronic apparatus. This publication discloses a technology in which an organic EL display is used in an electronic apparatus, such as portable terminal apparatus, and when the apparatus is not manipulated, or in the case of the portable terminal apparatus, when the apparatus is on stand-by, only the minimal necessary information is displayed.
However, in the related art technology described above, even if only the minimal necessary information is displayed when the apparatus is not in use, or in the case of the portable terminal apparatus, when the apparatus is on stand-by, a firm current must continuously flow in order to always drive the organic EL display. The energy consumption to drive the organic EL display is larger than that for a reflective or transflective liquid crystal display, and thus when the electronic apparatus that has an organic EL display is not in use, and in particular, when a mobile terminal, such as a portable telephone is on stand-by, the battery consumption is severe.